Yemeni Waran
The Yemeni Waran (monitor) was the most magnificent discovery of the 1980s. Specimens had been collected in the late 19th Century and had been in the British Museum since 1903 and 1906 but it had been presumed that the specimens were mislabeled hoaxes that must have been collected in Africa. Not until a German film maker unwittingly filmed a large monitor lizard climbing a tree in Yemen was the scientific world alerted to the presence of this magnificent animal. For several years no living specimens could be found, despite intensive searches of their known habitat. Finally eight specimens were caught and brought to Europe, where the animals were declared a new species (Bohme et al 1987, Bohme et al 1989). Etymology The name Yemeni Waran is derived from the Arabic word waral (ورل), (alternative word waran). The name comes from a common Semitic root ouran, waran, or waral, meaning "dragon" or "lizard beast". The occasional habit of varanids to stand on their two hind legs and to appear to "monitor" their surroundings has been suggested to have led to this name, as it was Latinized into Varanus. Its common name is derived from the Latin word monere meaning "to warn". Description and Discovery The Yemen monitor is similar in appearance to V.albigularis, especially to the eastern form V.albigularis microstictus. It differs from the African lizards in its lack of pattern (except for a yellow band over the snout) and its smaller scales. Examination of blood proteins, hemipenal and lung morphology provide evidence that the Yemen monitor is a valid species (Bohme et al 1989, Bohme 1991b, Becker 1991). ImageThe Yemen monitor reaches a total length of at least 110cm (50cm SVL). This is a stoutly built species with a tail 108-120% of the SVL. They are known from the Yemen Arab Republic, the Peoples Democratic Republic of Yemen and Saudi Arabia (all location data in Bohme et al 1989), where they live in scrubland and dry forest in the foothills of mountains up to at least 1300 m above sea level. The Yemen monitor is most commonly seen close to shallow water or in dry river beds. Its diet is said to consist largely of insects (especially beetles), snails and other invertebrates. They probably take larger prey when the opportunity arises. Activity may be reduced or suspended during the driest part of the year (January to March). Despite the excitement over the discovery of this lizard there has been no rush of ecologists to Arabia to study it in its natural environment. In captivity the Yemen monitor appears rather to be a rather docile animal. Large males tend to dominate smaller ones and may prevent them from feeding properly. Behaviour similar to mating has been observed between males but so far there are no records of bipedal combat in this species. When given the opportunity they will dig deep burrows under a rock or tree stump (Honneger, pers. comm., Saegesser, pers. comm.). In addition to invertebrates, the Yemen monitor will feed on mice, fish and birds in captivity (Bohme et al 1989) So far there are no records of captive breeding. Also see [[Most Recently Discovered Cryptids|'Most Recently Discovered Cryptids']] Komodo Dragon The Buru, Giant Lizards and Giant Crocodiles Category:Former Cryptids Category:Reptile Category:Asian cryptids Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Lizards